sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark The Ocelot
The satisfaction wasn't enough to bring it back. Quotes "You '''do' know all of this could've been avoided if you joined me." (to Negative or Negative's allies) ''"'Dark'. 'Evil'. You call me these things based on what you think is moral 'right'. But to me, you are the one who is these things. You look at me like I'm made as the AntiChrist when nothing could be worse than me than the 'god' you worship. Elementos is a '''lie', made up so you could do what you wanted!" (Dark's opinion of the Families of Elementos) ''"If you want to live, you have two options: be strong, or be near the strong. There is no 'cowardice', there is the only intelligent." (Dark's opinion of what people call cowards) Powers Base Powers Mind Control He can control the minds of everyone in the Void, Ember, and Space Families. He can only do basic things, like make them jump off a cliff, or fall asleep. In all honesty, Dark isn't very good at this ability. Possession He can take the form of enemies, but it changes them to his colours during the possession. He can use all of their powers and his until they eventually die. Again, this only works for the 3 Families. To escape this mind control, you must have a Void Elementos Leader perform a ritual, but in doing so, you also become a member of the Void family. Over Powers Gates Dark can open gateways to places the victim has seen. When they enter, one of two things could happen: they go to the actual place, or if it's a trap, they get trapped in a twisted, broken and horrifying version of that area. Combination He can combine two people into one body, and he got the idea for this by finding Ghost. When he combines two people, they feel excruciating pain, as the physical forms dissolve, and the spirits merge into the horrifying mass they have become. Story This will have its own page, due to it connecting too much with other characters. Trivia * Dark is the first character that EC drew on a tablet * He was originally going to be a comic relief villain but evolved into a brilliant Emperor * His "untrusted" picture was made with artistic help from the creator's sister * His untrusted form's shading style is simple: take a colour, or body layer, and select it with the Magic Wand tool. Make a new layer, the colour(s) still selected. Make simple lines of shading, and then use the blur to blend them in. THEN, duplicate the shading layer, and use the "crystalize" button, if you are like EC and use paint.net to draw. Set it to how you'd like, and then change the opacity slightly. * He has the first drawing by EC to have a watermark * He moves in a similar manner to the Crooked Man * The earlier concept of a name, the "Impossible", was taken from one of EC's friend on Roblox, ViruxTheImpossible * Dark is twice as tall as most Mobians, adding additional creepiness to his movement * EC is scared of Dark's untrusted form's appearance * Dark is character EC is most proud of making * I used an onomatopoeia of how Dark's entire name would need a page of its own. His full name is Harry Edmund Lancelot Vice Oliver Nathanial Tear. EC was just too uncreative at the time to make it * His name has 4 references to things based in the UK, such as "Harry", as in "Harry Potter", "Edmund" as in "Edmund Pevensie" from "Narnia", "Lancelot", as in the knight of the Round Table, and amazing character from "Merlin", and "Oliver", as in "Oliver Twist" * His current picture is only how he appears to those who trust him * He has 3 forms, Family, Trusted, and Untrusted. His current picture is his Trusted form * His mouth is sewn shut * He has long limbs on purpose because EC needed a reason to make him tall * One of his ancestors is Infinite * He prefers to be called Dark at this point Category:Evil Category:Cats Category:Males